Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to an apparatus for optical emission spectroscopy, and more particularly, to an apparatus for optical emission spectroscopy for measuring a plasma state in a process chamber and a plasma treatment apparatus using the same.
As sizes of patterns of semiconductor devices and flat panel display devices have been reduced and manufacturing processes thereof have been advanced, apparatuses for treating a substrate using plasma may have been used in an etching process, a chemical vapor deposition process, and the like. The apparatus for treating a substrate using plasma may apply high frequency energy to a stage or an electrode, thereby generating an electric or magnetic field in a plasma treatment chamber. The substrate may be treated by plasma generated by the electric or magnetic field. In this case, whether to complete the process may be determined by detecting an end point of the process by optical data.